Love the way you lie
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin and Brittany loved each other with all their hearts, but hated each other more than anything or anyone else in the world at the same time. And because of pain, abuse, lies, hate, romance and relationships, their love is forbidden. AxB Oneshot


**Hello everyone :)**

**I decided to write a oneshot about unhealthy relationships, based on one of my favorite songs, 'Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem and Rihanna. This story mainly focuses on the type of relationships where the couple loves each other regardless, but just being with each other is a _mistake_. Again, this style of writing is WAY different from my usual lovey-dovey stuff, so just bear with me. But I hope you guys will enjoy reading it.**

* * *

><p>People said it would never work out between them. Their friends and their siblings feared that it wasn't a good choice and that eventually, one of them will get hurt. There was just too much hate between them. Too much despisement, too much loathing between two souls. But if they weren't going at each other's throats, they would be doing the complete opposite.<p>

They would be so indulged in love and passion, it almost seemed illegal. But because of this love, it brings out the bad in them - the absolute worse in them.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and Alvin had just come home from a friend's house. Yeah, a party was fine, there was no harm there, but when you suspiciously come home in the middle of the morning - no, that was not fine.

He quietly closed the door behind him, took off his shoes, and ran towards the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't catch him. But before he could even take one more step, the light from the kitchen flickered on. Alvin's golden brown eyes darted towards that direction, only to see his girlfriend standing there, glaring at him with an impossible amount of anger. If it were humanely possible, her entire body would be in flames due to her anger.

She ignored the smell of beer and cigarettes when she approached him. She looked at him in the eyes and slowly said, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was at Henry's place watching the game. I thought you knew that." Alvin answered, without hesitation.

The beautiful blue eyed Chipette scoffed. "For 9 hours? I'm pretty sure basketball games don't take 9 goddamn hours. You left here at 6PM. And look what time it is now! It's 3 in the fucking morning." She sneered.

Alvin knew he had to make up something quick before she could talk him into his guilt. "We all hung out afterwards, alright? Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you, but at least I'm home now. God, stop overreacting."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Overreacting, huh?" She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alvin rolled his eyes in return before turning around to make his way up the stairs. But before he could get any further, Brittany got a glimpse of something written down on the back of his hand. She pulled him back towards her, and snatched his hand in front of her face to read the black ink that was written.

_Call me. 222-6180 Xoxo Felicia_

Brittany looked up to meet his eyes. "Who the hell is this?"

"No one. It's just a friend." Alvin said, a little bit too quickly.

Brittany threw his arm down. "Fucking liar." She whispered darkly before storming upstairs into their bedroom, and slamming it behind her.

Alvin looked at his hand, and cussed under his breath. Why didn't he erase this before he came home? How could he be so careless? He ran up the stairs, to their bedroom door, and walked in. Brittany had her small suitcase on the bed, while she was carelessly throwing her belongings into it.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm leaving you." She said.

Alvin's eyes widened. He walked towards her and grabbed both of her wrists in a hard grasp. "We're not going through this shit again, Brittany. You're staying here!"

"Let go of me." She hissed.

"No!" He yelled.

Brittany pulled one of her hands away, and slapped him across the face, resulting in a big red mark on his cheek. She was breathing so hard, she thought she may lose her breath.

They looked into each others eyes with so much hatred before Alvin gave up. He let go of her wrists, walked back to the door, and slammed his fist into it with anger, making pieces of saw dust fly from the hole he just made. He stalked out the bedroom door, slamming it behind him with great force. Brittany slid down to the floor and brought both of her knees to her chest. This has happened so many times. They fought brutally and physically and she was sick of it. It was either they loved each other, or they hated each other so much, they were seconds from leaving forever.

1 cold, deadly and lonely hour passed.

She stayed like that - frozen on the ground - for over an hour. She cried and cried because she hated herself for not having the guts to leave. No matter how hard she tried, she would always be pulled back. She loved him. But she hated how they were always like this. One day they're in love. The next day, they treat each other like hell.

Then she heard the door open. She looked up behind her tears to see Alvin leaning on the door frame, studying her with lifeless eyes. But after a moment or so, he sighed deeply before walking back to her. When she looked at him, she felt sick. She hated him.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed, venom spewing through her voice.

Alvin sat down beside her and stared at her without saying anything.

Brittany began to hit him, though Alvin was trying to hold her back. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

But then, she fell weak.

She broke into tears. She hit Alvin one last time before crying, "I hate you because you make me love you so much. I'll never stop loving you."

And as much as she hated to admit it to herself, it was right. Their fights were always a game of tug of war. Alvin would always pull back and win, even though Brittany was right. And though she knows that she's right, she always surrenders and lets him win. He puts too many stories in her head, even though 90% of those stories are lies. But she couldn't escape. He found a way to scare her with his violent words and empty threats.

Alvin said nothing more before leaning in towards her to kiss her. Brittany knew she couldn't fight this feeling of lust. She surrendered, letting Alvin take control of her body. They began to make love uncontrollably until the afternoon sun shone through their windows.

They awoke at around 4PM. Alvin had his arms wrapped around her naked body. She sighed and flinched when she felt his touch. She felt him move towards her ear, his hot breath tickled the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

But Brittany didn't answer. She opened her eyes, but stared straight at the door. Her chest clenched tightly in pain, seeing the hole in the door that was made by him, because of her. She wanted to do nothing else but turn around and press her lips against his, and forgive him, but she just couldn't.

* * *

><p>The next night...<p>

The two of them sat on their bed. Brittany was in Alvin's lap. Their bare bodies were tightly compressed while his lips were hungrily kissing her neck. Their skin blazed at the touch of each others lingering feel. He brought his mouth up to hers, lustfully kissing her while she did the same.

She allowed him to push her onto her back, where they began to have hot, steamy sex all over again.

"I love you, Brittany." He moaned.

Brittany just arched her back without a word, only focusing on the explosions of ecstasy she was feeling on the inside. Yes, she loved him. But she would never dare to show it.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"I fucking hate you, Seville!" She screamed. "Spare me your pathetic pleads, but I am leaving!"

"No you're not!" Alvin yelled, grabbing her right upper arm painfully. Brittany spun around and swung her fist, making contact against Alvin's cheek. He groaned in pain as he stumbled back onto the couch, his hand coming up to touch the red mark on his cheek. His eyes darted violently as he locked onto Brittany's face.

Brittany breathed hard as she pushed her hair out of her face. She had no regrets. But it killed her to be like this, to act like this. But the anger was too deep inside her, she didn't even care.

Alvin got up off the couch and walked over to Brittany. But she was quick in fighting back. She lunged at him in hatred, pushing themselves back down on the couch. She straddled on his stomach where she began to scream as she hit, slapped, scratched and kicked him. They screamed hateful things at each other, swearing and threatening that their relationship was over.

"I wish I had never met you!" She screamed.

Alvin pushed Brittany off of him, flipped them over so he was on top, and pinned her arms over her head. His grasp on her wrists were so tight, it started to hurt her. But she didn't care. His lips were bleeding, while a small gash formed on Brittany's cheek. He was struggling to keep her arms still, with all the kicking and screaming she was doing. Until he finally gave up and shot up off of the couch. He forcefully pulled Brittany up, pulled her along with him, pushed her body against the wall, trapping her between his arms.

Brittany looked at Alvin. She watched as the blood dripped from his lip. Alvin looked at Brittany and stared at the purplish bruise on her face. They glowered at each other for the longest time. The only sounds that were heard were their intense breathing. They loved each other so much, they could barely breath. But because they loved each other so much, they were sick of one another.

"Do you really wish that?" He whispered menacingly.

"You're just so full of yourself!" Brittany screamed. "You can't do anything for another person unless you get something in return! You're greedy and selfish and you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Alvin couldn't take it anymore. They've been fighting for over an hour, but it seemed like forever. "You don't know a thing about me, Miller. So don't assume anything."

Brittany could hear the strain in his voice, like he was trying to hold himself back from yelling. She glared at him with narrowed eyes before he let his arms down, and pushed her onto the couch with a great amount of force. She fell onto the couch, feeling the burn in her wrists where Alvin dug his nails into them, and looked up into his face. Alvin said nothing as he returned her gaze, breathing ever so shortly.

"If you _ever _put your hands on me again, I swear to God, I'm calling the fucking police." Brittany scoffed in disgust before getting up, storming up the stairs, and locking the bedroom door behind her. She was sick and tired. She literally wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

><p>3 days later...<p>

Brittany didn't understand why they couldn't get through one day without fighting. It seemed almost impossible to think they could get through a day without one. It didn't matter where they were - private or public. They fought with no reason at all. Their fighting seemed to increase as each day went by.

She pushed him into the wooden dinner table, close to making it fall onto it's side. She lunged at him with violent eyes, but he got a hold of her shoulders with a firm grip, and threw her to the ground, making her stumble off her feet, and onto the tiled floor with a thud. She cussed under her breath as she felt a part of her arm rip open. She got up, and slapped him across the face.

They stared at each other for a while, both breathing hard, and ignoring the physical pain in their bodies. But after another minute, Alvin finally spoke up and said, "Get out."

Brittany scoffed. "You're gonna kick me out of my own house?"

Alvin shook his head in disbelief and anger before walking over to the house's front door. Brittany assumed something bad was going to happen, so she followed him. Once he reached the door, he swung it open with so much force, a part of the house shook. Alvin stood there, glaring at Brittany with so much intense hate, it seemed impossible to keep staring.

"Get the fuck out." He said, hatred swimming in his cold voice.

"AND GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY!" Brittany screamed.

"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF ALL THIS SHIT YOU CAUSE BETWEEN US." Alvin yelled.

"ME? _I'M _THE ONE WHO CAUSES SHIT BETWEEN US? WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TREATS THIS RELATIONSHIP LIKE CRAP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STAYS OUT TIL 3 IN THE MORNING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GETS DRUNK! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS SEX WITH OTHER GIRLS BEHIND MY BACK!" Brittany screamed.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that bull, Seville." Brittany hissed. "Because I have done nothing. I haven't done anything near to what you've done."

Alvin said nothing for a long, long time. But he had absolutely enough. "Don't make me tell you again. GET. OUT."

Brittany couldn't find the heart to surrender. In fact, she was more than happy to leave. At least she didn't have to see his face, or deal with him. She laughed dryly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Just don't come looking for me." She spat.

"You don't need to worry about that." Alvin fired.

"I hate you." Brittany shot.

"Then you'll be glad to know that the feeling's mutual." Alvin said.

Brittany just rolled her eyes before giving him the middle finger. She took her bag, coat and keys, and stormed out of the house without turning back. She smirked to herself when she heard Alvin slam the door behind her.

* * *

><p>4 days later...<p>

She flipped opened her phone to read the text. _Baby, I'm sorry. Come back home, please?_

She laughed to herself before looking at her sisters. She spent the last 4 days at Eleanor and Jeanette's house. She told her sisters everything, but all they could do was shake their heads, telling her that they always knew a relationship with Alvin Seville would be a mistake. She showed them the text, but despite how much her sisters pleaded her not to go back, Brittany didn't listen. She packed up her belongings, and drove back home, surprised to find Alvin sitting on the front steps of their house.

Once Brittany got out of the car, Alvin instantly ran to her, held her in his arms and said, "I'm sorry."

Brittany pushed him away. "I didn't say that I forgive you. But you can't kick me out of my own damn house." She spat, shoving past him without turning back to look at him.

Alvin followed her inside, and watched as she went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Alvin was smart enough to not get on her nerves right now, so he stalked into the living room, sat on the couch, and settled in to watching TV. But a minute later, someone grabbed the remote, switched the TV off, and pushed him down on his back. He looked up, only to see Brittany straddling his stomach. She smiled maliciously before leaning in to press her lips onto his.

* * *

><p>2 nights later...<p>

It was a cold night. He could see her perfect soft skin under all that silk she was wearing. Her brown hair hung perfectly off the side of her flushed face, hanging down just below her bust. His eyes traces the perfect outline of her body, until his eyes met hers. Once his gold eyes connected with her blue ones, she slowly slipped the silk robe off her body, and tossed it aside.

"Tell me you want me." She whispered.

He drew his attention to her plain body. "I want you."

Brittany laughed silently before walking over to him. He stopped breathing once they were face to face. Her body was so close to his fully dressed one. He couldn't take it anymore. One small inhale of her sugary sweet scent, and he would have pinned her onto the bed in seconds. She smiled, tracing his toned stomach with her delicate fingers.

"No. You need me." She whispered. "Admit it. You're nothing without me."

That's it. Alvin couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up in his arms and pushed her on the bed while he pulled his shirt over his head. He hated how seductive she could be. He tried to restain himself, but it was literally impossible for him. He moaned softly when he felt her tongue travel down his bare chest.

She pulled up and looked at him in the eyes. "You hate me." It was a statement, not a question.

"No." He breathed, suddenly feeling an explosion of excitement in the lower part of his body.

Brittany laughed again. She gave his lips a soft kiss before whispering again, "You hate me, Alvin. You said so yourself."

He shook his head, wanting to pass out at the amounts of pleasure Brittany was giving him in his pants. "No, baby. I don't."

Brittany smiled darkly before sitting up, and pushing Alvin away from her. She stood up, grabbed the silk robe from the floor, along with her PJs in the drawer, and turned to him.

"You only need me when you need something. But other than that, you treat me like crap." She hissed. "I am not going to let you use me again - especially when it comes to things like _this_." She said, referring to their almost-love making session.

* * *

><p>2 days later...<p>

"Go away." She hissed.

Anger rose up inside Alvin as he took his hand, and punched the wall, millimeters away from Brittany's face. "Goddamn, Brittany."

"Get away from me!" She screamed. "I don't even know who you are anymore! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M STILL WITH YOU!"

He said nothing. She gave up and escaped from his grasp, and bolted up the stairs and into their bedroom in tears. Alvin ran after her, and found Brittany zipping up the suitcase she had started on a few days ago when she threatened to leave.

"You're not leaving. You and your sorry ass will stay here." He threatened.

"Fuck off." She said.

Alvin picked up the nearest thing - a little glass statue of a heart he gave her when they first started dating - and threw it against the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces. Brittany backed away with terrified eyes, feeling her heart pump with horror. Once he saw how fearful she looked, a bolt of pain and guilt struck him. He sighed and slowly walked towards her, though she continued to back away from him, as if she was afraid he would hurt her.

"Baby, please don't leave." He whispered.

She blinked, and felt a single tear roll down her face. "I've tried to leave you so many times before, Alvin. But as much as I want to run away, I don't want to leave. But I'm done. I just have to go."

"No, you don't." Alvin said.

Brittany looked up into his agonized eyes. "I can't deal with this anymore! This thing we call a 'relationship' is nothing if we're always abusing each other! We're always screaming at each other! And if we're not screaming, we're beating each other up!"

"Brittany, I'll never hurt you again. I am so sorry. I will never do that again." He pleaded.

But he was lying so well, even Alvin _himself _almost believed it.

She said nothing as she pulled her suitcase off the bed, and rolled it behind her. She shoved past Alvin, and descended down the staircase without a word. Alvin was right on her trail, pleading and begging her not to go. She opened the door, but gasped in shock when Alvin walked in front of her and closed the door shut. Their gazes met again. Their eyes were full of hate, yet, full of love that it almost seemed sickening. Her suitcase was at her feet while tears were rolling down her gorgeous face.

Alvin closed his eyes and hung his head down. He knew there was no point in begging. "Y-You'll come back, right?"

"I don't know..." She whispered.

"Please come back. You know that I love you." He fired in a deadly whisper.

Brittany was hesitant, and still as stone. "But it will happen all over again. I can't do this anymore. You always lie, and I always believe you." She said.

Alvin gulped. "I-I know I'm a liar, but-"

"But nothing. This is why people don't want us to be together, Alvin. This is nothing more than an abusive relationship." She whispered.

Alvin looked up into her sapphire-like eyes. "Next time-"

"THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!" She screamed.

"I won't hurt you again." He whispered.

But he always said that, and she always believed him. All those lies, even when she KNEW they were lies, she always believed in them because she loved him with so much excruciating pain.

Brittany closed her eyes for a few seconds. She reached down for her suitcase and opened the door once more. "I have to go."

"No." He pleaded.

She looked into his gold eyes and said, "I'll be back."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked in a whisper.

She said nothing for at least half a minute. "Because now matter how dangerous this relationship is for the both of us, no matter how much we hurt each other physically and emotionally, and no matter how much we hate each other, I just can't leave you. I'll always be back for you." She whispered.

"Do you promise?" Alvin asked.

Brittany didn't say anything for a long time. "Yes."

And when he looked into her eyes, he knew that all the lies he said were worth it, even though those promises will be impossible to keep.

Alvin shut the door one more time, and pinned Brittany against the wall. But this time, he leaned in and kissed her dangerously. Brittany moaned as she surrendered under his lust. She loved him, hated him, wanted him, loathed him...

They finally pulled away after minutes of their kiss. She stared into his face one last time while tears painted her face. She sighed and whispered, "You have no idea how much I hate you for making me love you."

Alvin closed his eyes.

Brittany turned away. "Because all we do to each other is hurt each other. You always cheat on me with different girls, Alvin. And even though it proves how extremely unfaithful you are to this relationship, I always find a way to forgive you. But we're always screaming, abusing, and hurting each other..." She took a deep breath.

And it was true. Alvin and Brittany have laid their hands on each other so many times. They've had countless amounts of bruises and cuts because of each other. And even though they've always promised to never hurt each other again, it would happen all over again. All the kicking, the hitting, the slapping...

Alvin looked into her blue eyes. "I love you, Brittany."

Brittany gently pushed him away, unable to stand his presence any longer. She grabbed her suitcase and said, "I love you too. I just wish I had never met you."

They looked into each other's face one last time, without saying a word time. She took a final deep breath, and finally walked out the door, unable to turn back to look into his face. She knew he was watching her, but she couldn't look at him. Not anymore.

She said she would return for him, but that was a lie.

She would never, ever return.

Yes, she still loved him. She loves him so, so much, more than the average heart can allow. But she was scared, frightened. No, she wasn't scared of their violent and abusive relationship. She was scared of something else.

She was scared of the way he lies to her.

But again, she loves the way he lies.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Well, that was definitely one of the most darkest and most mature rated things I have ever written.<strong>

**What did you guys think about it? I'd love to know your thoughts on it, so please review! Pretty please? :)**

**LOL Thanks everyone!**


End file.
